<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La fin de Sam Winchester by Eatares8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878625">La fin de Sam Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8'>Eatares8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Someone wants to kill him, What will happen ?, You will see ..., for a very understandable reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam aurait dû être plus prudent, vraiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La fin de Sam Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Une omble file discrètement le long des murs du bunker, rasant les meubles silencieusement tout en s’approchant continuellement de sa proie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un rictus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Des mains se lèvent lentement, afin de ne pas alarmer la pauvre victime, à seulement quelques pas, après plusieurs heures de lente avancée vers la vengeance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam Winchester, vaisseau du diable, chasseur, et plein d’autres choses plutôt impressionnantes, s’effondre dans un grand bruit de chaise reversée et de corps tombant au sol sous la puissance du coup de poêle en fonte reçu à l’arrière du crâne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’attaquant se tient maintenant en face de la silhouette inanimée, satisfaction pleinement visible dans le regard alors qu’un murmure se fait entendre :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Fallait pas prendre la dernière part de tarte Sammy ...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>